


Lance's power

by Knives_for_Kitty



Series: Kitty's Altean lance works [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Allura (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Druids, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Forced Relationship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memes, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Murder-Suicide, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Please Kill Me, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Team as Family, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Keith (Voltron), Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knives_for_Kitty/pseuds/Knives_for_Kitty
Summary: "Lance get to your lion." Keith's voice echoes through the comms. " D-don't do this. Now get to your lion. Now.""Sorry but they want me. Love you guys" Lance whispers into his helmet before gently setting it on the ground. His teammates can be heard yelling his name, "Lance you s-son of a bitch get your but back here!" "L-lance..." "Lance Emeterio Alejándro McClain!"Lance winces at that one and readies his Bayard.O~~~~~~~~~~OOr lance leaves team voltron to find his alien mom and some past and how voltron copes with Lance's temporary leave





	Lance's power

**Author's Note:**

> TIME MEASUREMENTS  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Tick around a second   
> Dobash: around a Minute   
> Vargas: around a hour  
> Quintents: around a day  
> decapheebs: (?)years  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Lance get to your lion." Keith's voice echoes through the comms. " D-don't do this. Now get to your lion. Now."   
"Sorry but they want me. Love you guys" Lance whispers into his helmet before gently setting it on the ground. His teammates can be heard yelling at him, "Lance you s-son of a bitch get your but back here!" "L-lance..." "Lance Emeterio Alejándro McClain!"  
Lance winces at that one and readies his Bayard. His Bayard can be multiple forms such as a crescent blades, dual pistols, a sniper rifle, a rifle and a bow. His Bayard forms have not been shown except for the sniper and rifle. For having this many forms he has to have a very strong bond with the lions. Blue is his main girl but red helped develop the crescent blades and sniper rifle. After the big lion swap she helped Lance cope with the loss of blue. Blue and red are roaring in his head telling him to go back it is not safe.  _My Cub come back please._ Blue's _voice_  rings in his head. Red's voice is loud and angry in Lance's head,  _LANCE Lance get back to me. Don't make me come over there!_

 _"N_ o you won't." Lance whispers with venom dripping from his voice, "I am going to go find my mother and you can't stop me. Now how about you two fly back. I will be back in around 30 quintents. Tell Keith that will you Red? Thanks guys I really appreciate it. Bye."  _LANCE_ the lions both shout in his mind sending him stumbling backwards. He cursed in Altean and got his balance. "Shut up" He mutters before continuing his walk through the 'deserted' galra ship. He knows it is a trap for him. Just him. An encrypted message was sent to his holo pad in Altean, Galra, English AND Spanish; all Lance was fluent in. It said something along the lines of 'Hello Son. You can find me at the trap. I would be delighted to see you there Love, Your Mother.' How cryptic his mother can be. She was also very talented in mindscapes but Lance was better. If she tried to lock him in his mindscape again he studied for years about it so he wouldn't get stuck again. Lance grumbles about how the mindscape he was trapped in was cold and boring. Lots of people's were fun and amusing such as a beach, carnival, family dinner or a core memory that portrays joy or love. His was deserted and dull. Lance listens with his Bayard as his two crescent blades ready for a fight. But the only noise is his too loud footsteps and the creaking of the floor under him. Looking around it was obvious this Galra battle ship was abandoned long ago. He scans the ship for quintessence signatures and is unsurprised there is a large supply in the command deck. With all his spare time Lance learned the blueprints of all Galra ship known in the galaxy including the ones from hundreds of decapheebs ago. This one's command deck is only a few Dobashes walk away( thank the gods). Lance walks in silence with nothing as much as a little purr in his mind.  _Good the lions have moved too far_  he thinks,  _Or they cut off our connection because they are coming for me and don't want me to know their location. Well I would be able to sense their quintessence signatures according to our bond, so that would be to obvious._ Crackling noises are audible from inside the command deck door that the he has stopped in front of. He looks around and notices that this particular door has a Galra DNA reader to get inside. ' _Wish Keith was here'_  he thinks sighing as Lance shifts his Bayard into a rifle in less then a tic. He shoots the gun into the middle of it, opening the slow creaking door revealing a large amount of sentries powered off. Lance steps into the weirdly hot room when the sentries powered on and started to shoot at the surprised Paladin. Lance barely dodges the laser sent for his head. He sighs before shifting his Bayard into his crescent blades and teleported to the air above the sentries which couldn't move their heads up that high and glided soundlessly on to the heads of the robots slicing them with ease and stepping off of the metal body he just decapitated. 

"Boring.. got anything better?" Lance calls out into the room crossing his arms and smirking, "That was easy! Ha!"

A hooded figure appears with  a  **whoosh** and speaks in a voice that seems devoid of emotion, "Hello Blue Paladin. Pleasant to meet you."

Lance steps closer examining the quintessence measures and the mysterious person's barely see able face before smiling wide, "Hey mother! I knew that message was from you. So how about some family bonding heh?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually kinda proud of this garbage 


End file.
